Forum:Featured Article Vote
Please vote here for the Featured Article of the Week. For 3 days - that will be Friday, Saturday & Sunday, users go onto a special Forum (Forum:Featured Article Vote) and everybody can nominate articles, and at the same time, users can say "I agree!" or "I vote for that too!". Then the next day the votes get counted and the FAOTW is announced on Monday and will stay Featured Article of the Week until next Monday. The winning article will get the templates and and will be listed on the Main Page as the Featured Article of the Week. Once an article has won this title, it may not be nominated ever again. In this way, we can pick the articles that the public likes, instead of all the HQAs. Only up to 12 entries are allowed each week due to overflowing from now onwards. Each user will be allowed to vote twice. There can be a minimum of 2 entries, competing against each other. First Week: Apr 5-11 * Knicicle --Flywish 20:44, April 5, 2010 (UTC) * WishFlyX http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 12:03, April 6, 2010 (UTC) * Kwiksilver -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 14:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) **Seconded.--[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']] 14:36, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *** Thirded. Go Kwik! KingH10 ;^) DOCTA HOO PWNS! Talk 2 da 1 'n' only...KINGH10! 00:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) *12yz12ab--12yz12ab Talk to me 20:51, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *Director Chenny ----I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 20:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) -Zenny *Swiss Ninja --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'''Swiss Ninja]] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 16:47, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Second Week: Apr 12-18 *Winston Flywish 20:16, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :* Seconded KingH10 ;^) DOCTA HOO PWNS! Talk 2 da 1 'n' only...KINGH10! 01:16, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::* Thirded Penguin Mario Dude 04:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC) *12yz12ab--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:04, April 13, 2010 (UTC) **Seconded ----I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 01:17, April 13, 2010 (UTC) *Austin8310--[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]] 01:11, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Third Week: Apr 19-25 *Knicicle --Flywish 15:06, April 18, 2010 (UTC) **--Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) S (Reply to me here!) 04:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) *Akbaboy. Akbaboy | :D 15:11, April 18, 2010 (UTC) **--Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) S (Reply to me here!) 04:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) *Zone ----I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 17:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC) **Seconded. --[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]] 21:29, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ***Thirded. I was going to suggest him, but now that people have voted him in, umm...well...I like Doctor Who, bye! KingH10 ;^) DOCTA HOO PWNS! Talk 2 da 1 'n' only...KINGH10! 22:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ****Fourth. --Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) S (Reply to me here!) 04:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) *****Fifth. ZONE ROCKS!--12yz12ab Talk to me 22:39, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Fourth Week: Apr 26-May 2 * GoGo Battlecards! ----KingH10 ;^) DOCTA HOO PWNS! Talk 2 da 1 'n' only...KINGH10! 07:06, April 27, 2010 (UTC) *::Seconded * Austin8310 --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'FALCON-DOUBLE FAULT!']] 12:13, April 27, 2010 (UTC) *Surray ----I am Corai.Hes my best friend best of all best friends Do you have a best friend too? 14:39, April 27, 2010 (UTC) *Swiss Ninja I think he's awesome! --Flywish 20:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) * Crow -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:30, April 30, 2010 (UTC) * 12yz12ab--12yz12ab Talk to me 19:37, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Fifth Week: May 3-9 *South Pole City-Metropolitan International Airport...Very good article to me. Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 19:54, May 3, 2010 (UTC) *KingH10 ----I am Corai.MY HEADS NOT BIG! 22:31, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :* Seconded. And not just because it's mine. It's pretty good. KingH10 ;^) DOCTA HOO PWNS! GOTTA GET USED TO THIS NEW KEYBOARD! 22:37, May 3, 2010 (UTC) *Austin8310...It's a VHQA? --[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'FALCON-DOUBLE FAULT!']] 21:44, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :*Seconded... KingH needs expansion --Flywish 21:47, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :* Thirded. It would be the second article in Flywish's Army to be a FAOTW. --I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 21:48, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :*Fourthed. It's a pretty good article, the only thing it lacks is a longer intro. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 04:25, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :* Fifthed - works for me. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) * 12yz12ab--12yz12ab Talk to me 00:43, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Sixth Week: May 10-16 *Director Benny --Flywish 01:00, May 10, 2010 (UTC) **Director Benny is not FAOTW yet? Director Benny does not approve of that. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'FALCON-DOUBLE FAULT!']] 01:05, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ** Good article.-[[User:Kwiksilver|Kwiksilver on the road! I AM SO NOT COPYING MOBILESHROOM'S SIGGY! 02:04, May 10, 2010 (UTC) **Fourthed. Wonderful article. Wonderful HQA. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 09:34, May 11, 2010 (UTC) *Director Kenny-MWA HA HA!!!! ----I am Corai.MY HEADS NOT BIG! 01:46, May 10, 2010 (UTC) *12yz12ab--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:09, May 10, 2010 (UTC) * The KingH Family Possibly my longest article, and a MQA or HQA! KingH10 ;^) DOCTA HOO PWNS! GOTTA GET USED TO THIS NEW KEYBOARD! 07:03, May 10, 2010 (UTC) *I nomainate Red Island, go on read it! [[User:Iamred1| '''IAMRED1 ]] [[User talk:Iamred1| TALK PAGE ]] 05:58, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Seventh Week: May 17-23 * The KingH Family HQA! KingH10 ;^) I'MMA ROLLBACK! 07:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) *12yz12ab--12yz12ab Talk to me 14:30, May 16, 2010 (UTC) *Illustrator Keith. HQA and wonderful content. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 13:59, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :*Illustrator Keith wants to be feautured.--[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'FALCON-DOUBLE FAULT!']] 15:03, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::*I'll second that --ZE SHEEP! (That sheep is staring at me) 15:19, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::*Thirded --Flywish 20:59, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::* Fourthed - CP maybe next time. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:26, May 19, 2010 (UTC) *Director Kenny. *I can't believe Club Penguin Island hasn't gotten there yet...--Indytig10 Talk with me!! :P 03:18, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Eighth Week: May 24-30 *Boss XeXeXe. This one's for Explorer. ----Alex001 ♦ 08:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC) **Yes, just yes. ----I am Corai.MY HEADS NOT BIG! 01:33, May 26, 2010 (UTC) *Red Island. It's a good article, read it. [[User:Iamred1|'''Iamred1]] [[User talk:Iamred1|'Talk this way.']] 06:28, May 25, 2010 (UTC) *Great Wishing Hun Conflict=Epic, Long, lots of people worked on it, and has pictures. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'FALCON-DOUBLE FAULT!']] 11:17, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :*Seconded 01:14, May 26, 2010 (UTC) *12yz12ab.--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Ninth Week: May 31-June 6 Tenth Week: June 7-13